User talk:RJ
Please leave new messages for RJ at the bottom of this page. (You can use the + sign next to the edit tab near the top of the page to create a new section.) (See if you need to know how.) ---- New User Page Hi RJ. I also created that new page the way that you told me how to... I'm pretty excited... This is a little addictive!--Kiki 13:47, 6 Apr 2005 (EDT) Administrative Information Hi RJ. Please see the new terms of use. There are now fewer restrictions on who can use the wikis, but please note that they now state that personal information should not be collected from people under 13. Angela 06:43, 23 Dec 2004 (PST) Your admin powers should be working normally again. If you want Image:Guilds-logo2.JPG to be the logo, just upload it Image:Wiki.png. Angela 23:39, 23 Dec 2004 (PST) Hi, I was just comparing the Main Pages of different Wikicities, and I wanted to tell you that I think this one is the best looking of the ones I looked at today. It's a great design. :) Angela 04:25, 14 Jan 2005 (PST) Please see my talk page for my reply. Angela 12:46, 14 Jan 2005 (PST) ---- See http://pokemon.wikicities.com/index.php/User_talk:Jellochuu :) – Jello 12:45, 31 Jan 2005 (PST) Hi, this is ogy999, i just wanna know, if i do get an id, can i upload my own paint images, and if so, is it free? Neopets have a survey out so they can make neopets better. And they need our help! "Neopets survey" They give out prizes and np. : Link removed. It was not to the NeoPets site and it asked for a user's ID and password. Looks like a scam to me. It did not have any of the safeguards that NeoPets put in place to protect against ID theft. -- RJ 21:52, 20 May 2005 (UTC) About the use of neopets images Okay, but what about all of those websites such as Neoitems, NeoNewsNow, Neopets Hive, JellyNeo, PinkPets, Neogenesis and many many others that use the images from Neopets. They all contain free advertising. Wikicitys does not have any "third-party endorsements of any kind or nature (including without limitation, endorsements of a religious, political, or social orientation nature), promotions, products, games, services, or other inappropriate content)" Perhaps one of us could contact TNT and get a clarified answer to this. --Jibbles 21:33, 25 Jun 2005 (UTC) Okay, I'll send them an email. --Jibbles 21:33, 25 Jun 2005 (UTC) I don't think that the GFDL would be an issue. The wikicities policy is: "GFDL or public domain images are strongly preferred on Wikicities. Copyright-violating images are subject to deletion. Copyright information must be added to the image description page of every uploaded image." Therefore, if we are allowed to use NP images, we just have to have a copyright message with it and it would therefore not be subject to the GFDL license. I don't think we need to use many, but for things like avatars and also things like descriptions of actual Neopets and petpets, etc. it would be useful. Below is Neopets policy on using their graphics. It bans advertising that has "gambling, political, religious or adult content", and it bans banner ads. We don't have a banner ad, we only have a small sidebar ad. I think we're okay. Neopets Policy Automatic Submission Form - Support Graphics The Support Graphics form is only for questions about using Neopets' designs, text, images, photographs, illustrations, audio clips, video clips, artwork, graphic material, or other copyrightable elements and trademarks, service marks and trade names (the "Materials"). Please read the following information including the answers to some of the most common questions about these topics. If you do not find the answer to your question here, you may use the form at the bottom of the page to contact Support Graphics. We permit you to use Neopets' images on your own web page for your noncommercial and personal use ONLY, so long as you (1) write either "Copyright 2003 Neopets, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Used With Permission" or "© 2003 Neopets, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Used With Permission" on EVERY page with our pictures and/or text you link directly to us, and (2) follow our posted Terms and Conditions - http://www.neopets.com/terms.phtml. Please understand that you cannot redistribute our images in any format, even for free (which also means you cannot offer our images for download on your site). Additionally, you cannot create any derivative works using our images (counters, blinkies, banners, backgrounds, etc.). Any copying or distribution of our images is an infringement of Neopets copyright and trademark rights under state and federal law. (These rules, of course, do not apply to any Neopets sponsored contests or submissions to the Art Gallery or the Neopian Times.) Please also understand that you cannot use our images if you link your site to other sites that contain paid advertising or content prohibited by our Terms and Conditions, such as gambling, political, religious or adult content. Also, we do not give you permission to make brochures, fliers, newspapers, newsletters or other "paper" advertisements for Neopets, but it is okay to write an article about Neopets for your school newspaper or school project. While we require that there be no banner ads on your personal webpage, we recognize that some free hosts require a single ad for their hosting services. So, we do permit you to use our images on your page so long as it has only the ad for your hosting service, which is displayed minimally. Performing services for other users for Neopoints, Items, money or anything else is forbidden by our Terms and Conditions. No contests are permitted onsite or offsite except those that Neopets operates. RE Guild Links Those guilds either don't exist, or they have changed owners and I can't find them. either way, I think we should remove them. As for my guild... I don't have one. I just don't really have enough time lol :) Guild offer Thanks for the offer, but with my coursework, my job, this wiki, two other wikis, wikipedia and several other places... I just don't have the time :) I'm still staying around here though. :Hi RJ - I think it might be useful if I were to have admin on this wiki too - just in case. - Malkin 08:52, 1 Nov 2005 (UTC) rollback No problem :) I know about, and do use, the rollback feature. I'm a little uneasy about blocking unlogged accounts, as it would also block anyone else with that IP address (which would be a problem for people on some ISPs). I keep a note of the IP address, and if it comes up with inappropriate content a couple of times, I block it :) --Jibbles 21:50, 8 Aug 2005 (UTC) : Seems like a good strategy. -- RJ 23:06, 11 Aug 2005 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the kind welcome. :) What's the "Neopia" category for? - Malkin 06:00, 24 Oct 2005 (UTC) This place needs work... You and your guild have done a good job so far, but I can see the place needs some work, I'm willing to help out if you like? I need somewhere to pour my knowledge into. Marcus Gord 21:52, 18 December 2006 (UTC) :Like my userpage says I am in a guild with some active and friendly members, I will mention this wiki to them and see if there is anything they can contribute, as to me it seems that there is only you that really does anything here, I will be active here, since there are a few errors around the place, so I will be using the random page link a lot and adding things here and there, correcting mistakes and removing false or outdated info. I would also like to say it's nice to see someone that has, like myself, been playing for some time and wants to give something back to the community. I'm afraid I only joined the RuneScape wiki a few weeks ago, so I don't know much about how a wiki works, but I am a tad obsessive about spelling and correct information, so I may be butchering some articles. I'm open to constructive criticism too if you see that I'm doing something wrong or you can see a way I can improve. (P.S. I have the google toolbar, which included a spell checker so I'll be checking spelling with that too)Marcus Gord 23:18, 18 December 2006 (UTC) ::Yes, I could start the RuneScape article, I suppose I can use the desription we have over at the RuneScape wiki, I'll start the article in my sandbox feel free to add to it them make it live if you think its ready.Marcus Gord 23:22, 18 December 2006 (UTC) :::No, I had no idea that there was, but I know lots more about Neopets and RuneScape (65 months on neopets means you learn a few things =] and a level 65 account on RuneScape learns you some stuff too)Marcus Gord 23:24, 18 December 2006 (UTC) RE:Contribs Like my userpage says, I have zero tolerance for vandalism, and some admin functions would help out a lot, so I would welcome them. I'd advise looking at how we deal with vandalism on the RuneScape wiki, if we could intergrate something like that here, it would allow IP users to report the vandalism, as we can't always be looking at the recent changes, I'd need your help with that, as I know the basics of wiki formatting, but the stuff sysops on RuneScape wiki can do makes my head spin. Even without some admin capabilities I can get rid of vandalism, but, and i intend no offence here, this wiki isn't really well known enough to attract vandalism, I only found the RuneScape wiki because there is a portal to it on the RuneScape article on wikipedia. Dont worry about typos, I make lots due to my speed typing, so you may see 3-4 edits by me on the same page, where I am correcting spelling mistakes of my own. I'll hit the RuneScape article with some asparagus, teleport it to my sandbox, butcher it give it a face lift and do a see also on the Neoquest pages. Wow I type too much.... Marcus Gord 23:48, 18 December 2006 (UTC) stub I've been neglecting this wiki, and for that I'm sorry, but they seem to have everything under control over on the runescape wiki, so I'll concentrate on here for a bit. I was wondering, is it possible to change the way the stub thing looks? Maybe we could make it look more neopets like? Marcus Gord 21:21, 17 January 2007 (UTC) :That does look better! I might have a fiddle with it later too. I'm good with MS Paint, but I'm good at kitbashing images together (to make banners etc.) not drawing with it, I have a few friends that are skilled at drawing though, maybe I can ask? Marcus Gord 13:19, 18 January 2007 (UTC) Too Far Back... Seeing the pictures here, there are barely any and they are very outdated! Is it because everyone is making articles?--[Boy| Fruit Boy (User_talk:Fruit Boy) 04:41, 6 April 2007 (UTC) :Pictures or images run into potential copyright issues. You are welcome to contribute any work that you create -- but please understand that when you post them here, you are giving permission for others to reuse your work. That's true for text as well as pictures. The copyright on your creations is still yours, but as the note at the bottom of all the edit windows says, when you contribute work here, you are agreeing to release it under GFDL (GNU Free Documentation License). See guidelines for images from other sites, draw, original and the related talk pages for more information. :My understanding is that the use of Neopet's images here creates a problem because we can't give permission for others to use them. :What do you mean by outdated? Unfortunately, I don't have any good computer drawing tools right now, and I'm not a great artist, so I've only contributed a few drawings. I don't know why other people haven't drawn much, but I hope someone will. It would liven up the look of the site. :There are a few copyrighted images from Neopets that should not have been copied here. I try to explain to posters and remove them, but sometimes I forget. I'll go check now... :RJ 14:36, 6 April 2007 (UTC) : There's a difference, both technically and legally, between copying a picture to Wikia's servers for display, and adding a link to a page that displays a picture from the Neopets site when the page is browsed. Neopets allows the latter as long as you mention their copyright. But Wikia may not allow that sort of embedding.HaveAGorilla 14:43, 6 April 2007 (UTC) ::HaveAGorilla is correct -- both about the difference and that Wikia does not approve of the embedding. There's also a legal concept of "fair use" in some countries that might make a screen shot ok. We do have one that I didn't delete -- the user created the page on NeoPets and it incorporates some of their images (which is ok there) and then took a screen shot of part of it. I don't know what the status of something like that should be. ??? --RJ 14:50, 6 April 2007 (UTC) :Well, here's specifically what Wikia says: "It is strongly recommended that any images used on Wikia are uploaded directly rather than using links to external sites. Displaying externally hosted images steals bandwidth from other sites, and is a feature which could be switched off in future (as it has been on Wikipedia) so you should not rely on images used in this way always being available." HaveAGorilla 15:07, 6 April 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for posting that... with the link. It's less strong than what they used to say. When this wikia was first created, I had several conversations with the staff of Wikia, where they asked that people not use in-line links. I guess that's changed a bit now. And NeoPets probably has servers that are able to handle the small increase in the load that we'd create. Maybe I'm just being a worry-wort, but I think if we started doing it, we'd end up with lots of in-line pictures and people who didn't understand that it was supposed to be used on a limited basis or not "relied" upon. :And I have a personal bias... why should we just recreate here the things that are availble other places? My personal hope (so the rest of you don't have to agree) is that we have creative people and can make this wiki a place that adds to the fun you can have on the Web, instead of just being a place to put copies of other people's creations. What do you think? --RJ 15:31, 6 April 2007 (UTC) ::A lot of it gets into the core question: what are the goals of this Wiki? Personally, I want a single place with all the links, tips,"cheats", etc., where I can add ones as I come up with them. I want to use Neopets' images because it'll make building this wiki much faster and probably look better. And let's face it, this isn't a particularly active wiki. But I see pages on the Wiki like the one for Jelly World, which doesn't actually link to Jelly World and leaves open whether it actually exists, and Turmaculus, which calls it a "rumor" that Turmy eats petpets, so clearly my vision differs from others. The different goals could potentially cause contention, as some might not like others "spilling the beans." HaveAGorilla 15:02, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Adding a Page on My pet Where do I go to add a page about my pet? :Lombre - There are a few ways to create a page. One way is to go to "create a page" and enter your pet's name. Then write a bit about your pet. Put it into the "pet description" category by entering Category:Pet description on the page. Guilds start with the prefix "Guild:". Maybe pets should start with "Pet:", but we haven't been doing that. See Category:Pet description for other pet articles and ideas. Hope that helps! -RJ 03:29, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Strike through hints I only stuck tem through because my browser was playing up and I wanted to verify the info. Andrew Marsden 15:44, 10 May 2007 (UTC) (*)Praise(*) Than you, you make me feel very welcome here! Andrew Marsden 17:20, 11 May 2007 (UTC) Monotonous! how long does the wheel of monotony spin for? Andrew Marsden 13:43, 12 May 2007 (UTC)